


雨會不會下到明天早上

by ethor



Category: History2越界
Genre: ABO, Alpha!振武, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Omega!振文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲ 這篇預計跟一時脆弱收錄成一本ABO主題本，預計在CWT52參場，本篇*不會*在網路上公開全文▲ 印調:https://forms.gle/PDovBnNbYY5N2GJA9





	雨會不會下到明天早上

**Author's Note:**

> ▲ 這篇預計跟一時脆弱收錄成一本ABO主題本，預計在CWT52參場，本篇*不會*在網路上公開全文  
> ▲ 印調:https://forms.gle/PDovBnNbYY5N2GJA9

　　「確定不要？」  
　　振武擔憂的樣子讓正喝水吞藥的振文鼓著臉頰笑了下，直到他自己嚥下水，抹去唇上殘留的水珠，才去戳振武的肚子。「你什麼臉？沒吃抑制劑而已，其他睡前的藥我都有乖乖吃啊。」  
　　「我只是不喜歡這種......不安全的感覺。」  
　　「哦！像沒戴套？」振文狡猾一笑，把空水杯推給振武。  
　　振武臉紅著接過水杯：「不是，我是指——」  
　　「我知道你在說什麼。」  
  
　　那些創傷不會自行消失無蹤，他還記得第一次熱潮來臨的時候，他被雙手反綁，眼睛也被矇上，只能躺在堅硬冷透的地板上嗚咽掙扎。不，與所有人的擔心相反，他沒被施打催情藥物、也沒被侵犯。畢竟當時綁匪的目的是錢而非性，嗅到他的味道之後只是一臉厭煩的把他扔到更密閉的房間，放任他與陌生的躁動自生自滅。  
　　但即便他沒經歷過所謂的「最糟狀況」，他還是知道自己已經懼怕了。他除了懼怕熱潮帶來的各種身體不適，更怕omega心理上對alpha的依賴和臣服。即使和振武成為結合伴侶這麼多年了，他依然靠著抑制劑壓住熱潮，這段時間他會有些許不適，但卻不會發情。而振武疼他寵他，也知道綁架一事對他造成的影響，自然不會反對，甚至跟著服用alpha用的抑制劑，避免兩人的費洛蒙相互干擾。  
　　一年年過去，他們已經不是青澀少年，但相處依然甜蜜溫柔，振文一直以來的堅持終於為了振武動搖了一次——如果是振武，應該可以吧？  
　　他應該能把所有的自己，包括被自己厭惡、恐懼的那部分，一併交給振武吧？  
  
　　於是他提出了要求：他希望能不吃抑制劑，和振武共度熱潮。  
　　雖然看準了振武不會拒絕他，但每次談起此事振武總是面露擔憂。像現在一樣。  
　　振文按捺著心中的不安，伸手捏捏振武皺成一團的的眉頭。「有你在，會沒事的。」  
　　沒事的，振武愛著他、了解他的傷口，對他總是體貼溫柔。熱潮期只有大約兩天，他身在家中，還有振武在，會跟他們平時親密的時候一樣的。  
　　振武的眉頭舒緩了些，俯身在振文額上印下一吻。淡淡的薄荷香殘留在吻過的皮膚上，被振武鬍渣蹭得酥癢，他忍著不要去抓，也不去想那些擔憂。  
　　「我會溫柔的。」振武直視他的眼睛，鄭重向他保證。  
　　振文調皮一哂：「廢話，我當然知道。」  
　　「確定是明天？會不會晚個幾天？」  
　　「熱潮沒吃藥一天內就會來。你就好好期待吧。」振文向振武伸出手，「現在帶我去床上，睡飽才有體力做。」  
　　振武嘆口氣，認輸般的舉起手：「好啦，不要講得好像我只想跟你上床一樣。如果你還是覺得不舒服，一定要跟我說，抑制劑吃下去還來得及。」  
　　「好啦！你到底要不要——王振武！」  
　　把振文整個人抱起來的振武燦爛一笑，完全沒有反省的意思。「來，上床睡覺。」


End file.
